To Have A Heart
by Tatsumaki-sama
Summary: The one thing that Canada would not give to the other nations was his heart.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or any of its characters.

**To Have A Heart**

They all wished Canada would see that they all wanted his heart.

But what Canada did not know was that they've been asking for his heart many, many times over the last centuries.

No matter how many jokes Cuba told him and how many times they shared ice cream under the hot sun together, Canada would laugh and tasted the ice cream but his heart was untouched and untaken.

Despite raising Canada and keeping an eye out for the lad time after time, England grew frustrated with the fact that no matter what he did, nothing would be enough evidence or enough implication to get through Canada's thick head to tell him what he wanted (the boy must have inherited it from somewhere).

If he could have, Prussia would have kidnapped Canada, tied him up to a chair, locked him in West's basement with Gilbird on watch and then spelled it out to him before claiming Canada's heart for his own without apology.

For what he did not say, Hong Kong told Canada in many different ways with many different situations, all with the same result.

Australia sighed after another mock military stimulation with Canada, running his hand through his dirtied hair, wondering how much more blood, sweat and tears he would have to shed and endure (whether on the battlefield or off) in order to get Canada to understand that he was doing this all for him.

Russia had a habit of following Canada for some time, especially after his defeat in the Summit series. This man had taken his heart and it was only fair that Canada gave his all to Russia in return.

Even if Netherlands sent him thousands of tulips every year and he personally came to the Tulip Festival in Canada's capital city, all Canada would do was obliviously smile and take his hand, leading him to see the festival sights.

Undaunted, Japan chose to take a sip of his tea as his silently serene reply rather than touch upon that dangerously close subject when Canada jokingly asked him if he had once captured the heart of the fairest woman (or man, Canada innocently added).

To her credit, Ukraine was patient and never spoke a word of desire, knowing that one day Canada would realize it and it was all that she would ask for.

With every kiss and embrace France happily bestowed on Canada, he fervently hoped that the young nation would see. But he didn't and France was left to hope again.

Even America. He would give America his people, his lands, his resources and everything else that belonged to him. He would share his secrets, his hopes, his worries, his laughter, his anger and every other emotion under the sky. He would give America his mind and body if he wished it. But only his heart would he not give.

It frustrated the others to no ends that Canada could be so dense and oblivious for all these years. They silently begged and pleaded to finally see.

They wondered when he would realize it.

~.~.~

Canada wished that they would all see that they already had his heart.

But what the nations did not know was that Canada had _already_ given them his heart many, many times over the last centuries.

For every time he laughed at Cuba's jokes and for every time he tasted the sweet ice cream cooling his lips against the heated sun's rays, his heart was taken and given.

Despite being raised by England and keeping an eye out for the ex-empire time after time, he grew frustrated with the fact that no matter what he did, nothing would be enough evidence or enough implication to get through England's thick head to tell him what he already had (the man must have influenced him too much).

If he could have, Canada would have kidnapped Prussia, tied him up to a chair, locked him in Nunavut's basement with Kumajirou on watch and then spelled it out to him before apologizing for resorting to such measures.

For what he did say, Canada told Hong Kong in many different ways with many different situations, all with the same result.

Canada sighed after another mock military stimulation with Australia, running his hand through his dirtied hair, wondering how much more blood, sweat and tears he would have to shed and endure (whether on the battlefield or off) in order to get Australia to understand that he was doing this all for him.

He had a habit of noting Russia following him for some time, especially after his victory in the Summit series. This man had already taken his heart and it wasn't fair that Russia didn't want to share with the others.

After giving Netherlands his heart for every tulip he had brought him every year and for every time he personally came to the Tulip Festival in Canada's capital city, all he would do was knowingly smile and take his hand, leading him to see the festival sights.

Undaunted, he chose to tease and provoke as his conversation starter to touch upon that dangerously close subject when he jokingly asked Japan if he had once captured the heart of the fairest woman (or man, Canada purposely added).

To his credit, he was patient and never spoke a word of frustration, knowing that one day Ukraine would realize it and it was all that he would ask for.

With every kiss and embrace that he gladly accepted from France, Canada fervently hoped that the older nation would see. But he didn't and he was left to try again.

Especially America. Who he had given his people, his lands, his resources and everything else that belonged to him. He would share his secrets, his hopes, his worries, his laughter, his anger and every other emotion under the sky. Canada would give him his mind and body if America wished it. But most importantly, it was his heart that he would give.

It frustrated him to no ends that they could be so dense and oblivious for all these years. He silently begged and pleaded for them to finally see.

He wondered when they would realize it.

~.~.~.~

**Author's Notes:**

I had a fun time writing around the irony of the situation that the nations were in, switching and swapping the words around in Canada's perspective. I hope it didn't get too repetitive.


End file.
